2nd Regiment Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry
The 2nd Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry Regiment was a cavalry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. It was also known as 2nd East Tennessee Cavalry. Service The 2nd Tennessee Cavalry was organized July through November 1862 in eastern Tennessee and mustered in for a three year enlistment under the command of Colonel Daniel M. Ray. The regiment's original muster rolls were destroyed at Nolensville, Tennessee on December 30, 1862. The regiment re-mustered at Murfreesboro, Tennessee on January 26, 1863. The regiment was attached to 7th Division, Army of the Ohio, to October 1862. District of West Virginia, Department of the Ohio, to November 1862. Unattached Cavalry, Cavalry Division, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, November 1862. Reserve Cavalry, Cavalry Division, Department of the Cumberland, to March 1863. 2nd Brigade, 1st Cavalry Division, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1864. 3rd Brigade, Cavalry Division, XVI Corps, Department of the Tennessee, to April 1864. 1st Brigade, 4th Division, Cavalry Corps, Department of the Cumberland, to June 1864. District of North Alabama, Department of the Cumberland, to October 1864. 1st Brigade, 4th Division, Cavalry Corps, Military Division Mississippi, to November 1864. 1st Brigade, 7th Division, Cavalry Corps, Military Division Mississippi, to March 1865. Department of Mississippi to May 1865. Department of the Cumberland to July 1865. The 2nd Tennessee Cavalry mustered out of service at Nashville, Tennessee on July 6, 1865. Detailed service Operations about Cumberland Gap, Tenn., until September 1862. Evacuation of Cumberland Gap and retreat to Greenupsburg, Ky., September 17-October 3. Operations in the Kanawha Valley, Va., until November. Ordered to Cincinnati, Ohio, thence to Louisville, Ky., and to Nashville, Tenn. Advance on Murfreesboro, Tenn., December 26–30. Nolensville December 27–28. Triune December 28. Wilkinson's Cross Roads December 29. Lizzard's between Triune and Murfreesboro December 29. Overall's Creek December 30. Battle of Stones River December 30–31, 1862 and January 1–3, 1863. Lytle's Creek January 5. Reconnaissance to Auburn, Liberty and Cainsville January 21–22. Expedition to Franklin January 31-February 13. Unionville, Middletown and Rover January 31. Rover February 13. Near Murfreesboro March 22. Operations against Pegram March 22-April 2. Danville March 24. Engagement at Franklin April 10. Expedition to McMinnville April 20–30. McMinnville April 21. Hickory Creek April 21. Slatersville April 22. Alexandria April 23. Wartrace April 29 and June 3. Triune June 9 and 11. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Eaglesville and Rover June 23. Middleton June 24. Fosterville, Guy's Gap and Shelbyville June 27. Bethpage Bridge, Elk River, July 1–2. Cooke County July 10. Expedition to Huntsville, Ala., July 13–22. Sparta August 9. Crossing Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River and Chickamauga Campaign August 16-September 2. Reconnaissance from Shellmound toward Chattanooga August 30–31. Will's Valley August 31. Winston's Gap, Alpine, September 9. Alpine and Dirt Town September 12. Reconnaissance toward Lafayette September 13. Stevens' Gap September 18. Battle of Chickamauga, September 19–21. Dry Valley September 21. Operations against Wheeler and Roddy September 30-October 17. Anderson's Cross Roads October 2. Fayetteville October 13–14. Duty on Nashville & Chattanooga Railroad until December. Operations about Dandridge and Mossy Creek December 24–28. Expedition to Memphis, Tenn., December 28-January 4, 1864, thence moved to Colliersville, Tenn., January 14. Skirmish near Mossy Creek, Tenn., January 12, 1864 (detachment). Smith's Expedition to Okolona, Miss., February 11–26. Near Okolona February 18. Houston February 19. West Point February 20–21. Prairie Station February 21. Okolona February 22. Tallahatchie River February 22. Ordered to Nashville, Tenn., February 27, and duty there until June. Duty on line of Nashville & Chattanooga Railroad, and in District of North Alabama until November. Operations in District of North Alabama June 24-August 20. Pond Springs, Ala., June 29. Operations against Wheeler August–September. Expedition from Decatur to Moulton August 17. Near Antioch Church August 18–19. Courtland and near Pond Springs August 19. Pursuit of Wheeler to Shoal Creek September 8–11. Operations against Forrest and Hood September 16-November 3. Athens October 1–2. Defense of Decatur October 26–29. Nashville Campaign November–December. Owens' Cross Roads December 1. Near Paint Rock Bridge December 7. Battle of Nashville December 15–16. Pursuit of Hood to the Tennessee River December 17–28. Hollow Tree Gap, Franklin and West Harpeth River December 17. Rutherford Creek December 19. Lynnville December 23. Anthony's Hill near Pulaski December 25. Sugar Creek December 25–26. Near Decatur December 27–28. Pond Springs and Hillsboro December 29. Near Leighton December 30. Russellville December 31. Duty at Gravelly Springs, Ala., until February 6, 1865. Moved to Vicksburg, Miss., thence to New Orleans, La., February 6-March 10. Return to Vicksburg, Miss., and duty there and at various points in the Dept. of Mississippi until May 27. Ordered to Nashville, Tenn., reporting there June 12. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 224 men during service; 2 officers and 14 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 208 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Daniel M. Ray * Lieutenant Colonel William R. Cook - commanded at the battles of Chickamauga and Nashville See also * List of Tennessee Civil War units * Tennessee in the Civil War References * Andes, John W. and Will A. McTeer. Loyal Mountain Troopers: The Second and Third Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry in the Civil War, Reminiscences of Lieutenant John W. Andes and Major Will A. McTeer (Maryville, TN: Blount County Genealogical and Historical Society), 1992. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. ;Attribution * External links * Brief unit history, including officers' names, regimental strengths, etc. * Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Tennessee Union Civil War regiments